1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to a holding frame for receiving two hard disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives are used in electronic devices such as desktop computers. The hard disk drives need a holding frame to be mounted in the desktop computers.
However, the holding frame is only used for mounting one hard disk drive. Additionally, different-sized hard disks applied to the electronic device needs different corresponding holding frames. Thus, when a hard disk drive is replaced, another hard disk drive of a different size cannot always be fixed to the existing holding frame.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.